


Spectrum

by Gryphaena



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Funky Punctuation Choices, Gen, Poetry, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: each smile is like a snowflake/every welcome as needed as rain/but each glare is a glass splinter/each cruel word is a stab





	Spectrum

[she feels it all]  
The agony of defeat  
The thrill of the chase   
The heights of victory  
The physical, emotional and psychological pain  
The comfort of friendship  
The wariness of strangers  
The hostility of foes  
The curiosity of children  
[and so much more]  
Each emotion is a/part from her  
And she is a/part from them  
[every pain reflected towards her]  
[every feeling locked away]  
[each event has been stored]  
[every touch has been remembered]  
[every conversation is named a treasure]  
[each smile is like a snowflake]  
[every welcome as needed as rain]  
But each glare is a glass splinter  
Each cruel word is a stab

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt at capturing Raven's experiences, both good and bad written in 2005.


End file.
